A Happy Ever After or Was It?
by juliannaamber
Summary: What happens to A girl named kagome higarashi when she transfers schools? read aand find out


The new Girl

Chapter1: Keep your Friends Close, but your Enemies Closer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

Kagome nodded, and asked Sango where room 412 was. Sango just told her that was her next class too and that she would help guide her there. While they were walking there Kagome saw Inuyasha again and he was surrounded by a bunch of girls with short clothes, but Kagome ignored it and proceeded walking to class with Sango.

"Sango I was wondering if you will let me sit with you for lunch?"

"Sure. That sounds fine with me." Kagome thanked her and they sat down. She looked over to Inuyasha again and to her surprise there were no more girls around him.

'Where did they all go?' Kagome thought then another one occurred to her. 'Wait why do I care he can have those...those...things around him and I won't care!' While Kagome was thinking in her head she was making her face all scrunched up like an old man. Sango was watching her and laughed. That's when Kagome stopped and looked at her and asked her what was so funny.

"You should have seen your face! Where is my camera when I need it?! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" She was turning a little red. Kagome thought she was being mean and weird. Kagome turned around to find people staring at Sango oddly. Kagome tried to tell Sango, but she was still laughing, but a minute later she went back to her normal color and the laughter died down to giggles then stopped. Sango looked at Kagome.

"Now what was it you wanted to tell me?" She pointed behind her. Sango looked and saw everyone staring at her. She just giggled, but it wasn't a 'HAHA' giggle it was a 'ha..ha..he?' nervous giggle.

"You just embarrassed yourself in front of the whole class! Now who's laughing?" Sango was as red as an apple, maybe even more red.

"Oh shut up!" Sango said angry. "You got embarrassed too. So you shouldn't be talking, Kagome." Sango crossed her arms and looked away from Kagome.

Kagome looked over to Inuyasha again, and he was staring at her oddly. She just looked at him and gave him the, 'What are you looking at?' stare. He looked away and that's when the bell rang. Everyone sat straight in their chairs except for you know who, he just slumped in his chair like he didn't care for the world, then the teacher entered the room. She didn't look all that nice. She had red lipstick which was a little smeared, making her lips look like it was deformed in some way. It looked like she had no sense of style with those hideous jeans and a dark purple shirt, then a slim jacket to go over. Her name was Ms. Bishop.(I know this name is not Japanese, but it was the name of a teacher in my school. She's really mean and guess what her name sounds like.....)

'I understand now why she's probably not married anymore.' Kagome snickered to herself. Oh this was going to be a bad start of the day.

When class is done...and time for lunch...

Kagome went to her locker that Sango happily helped her find through these long hallways. When she got done putting her books away she went to go to Sango's locker to meet her, which was only five lockers away, how convenient. Sango and Kagome were walking together to lunch.

"Oh my GOSH! That first class was so boring right?" Sango commented. Kagome nodded her head.

"I was about to die. Did you notice how weird she dressed?"

"Yeah! She acted weirdly too!"

"I know I kinda fig-." Kagome was interrupted when she bumped into a certain silver-haired someone.

"Hey! Watch where your going! You stupid wench!" Then he was about to walk off. People were starting to gather around.

"Wait! What did you call me?" Kagome turned to him fire in her eyes.

"Are you deaf, WENCH?" Inuyasha smirked. 'Ahhh. A feisty one. Just the way I like them.'

"You arrogant jerk!" Kagome tried to go after him, but she was being held back by Sango.

"C'mon Kagome! Just ignore him! He isn't worth it!" Inuyasha was watching and he just laughed.

"You must be new this year to talk to me like that." Kagome's anger grew. She got out of Sango's grip and just stood there for a second. Then walked over to Inuyasha and stood in front of him. He was starting to get a tad scared for a second, but it eventually passed. She then stood next to his ear and said these exact words.

"Always remember this. Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer." After that she backed up and walked away with Sango.

I wonder how its gonna turn out lol anyway R&R and thanks to Unnoticable for helping me with the stories 

~juliannaamber


End file.
